Bus routes in fictional Brisbane
In fictional Brisbane there are 600 bus routes. These routes are easily identified by different colours and patterns. The font for route numbers and route displays of older Brisbane's buses appears to be a modification of Futura: that is, open top 4, lowercase "j" and an "I'" with serifs. Since 1959, Brisbane uses its current system (bus routes 28, 29, 40 and a few others were different at that time). Two-digit bus routes In fictional Brisbane there are approximately fifty bus routes with two-digit numbers. Many of these are METRO-LOR, some are UQ shuttles. * 20 Highgate Hill * 21 Dean Street, Toowong (Toowong Depot) * 22 Kangaroo Point * 24 Brookfield * 25 Fairfield Gardens * 26 Springwood (via Busway) * 27 Upper Brookfield * 28 Langlands Park - UQ Lakes Shuttle * 29 Woolloongabba - UQ Lakes Shuttle * 30 Spring Hill Loop * 31 Wooloowin * 32 Langlands Park * 34 Moggill * 35 Kenmore (Tony's Restaurant / Lady and the Tramp in Brisbane) * 36 Karana Downs * 37 Bardon * 38 Woolloongabba * 39 Woolloongabba / Upper Brookfield * 40 City Loop (Clockwise) * 41 McDowall * 42 Princess Alexandra Hospital - UQ Lakes Shuttle * 44 Springfield Central * 45 Springfield Central (Southern Cross) * 46 Bahrs Scrub * 47 Bardon * 49 New Farm - Bardon Express * 50 City Loop (Anti-Clockwise) * 52 Corinda railway station * 54 Bardon * 56A Bellbowrie / Upper Brookfield * 56B Bellbowrie / Bardon * 57 Highgate Hill / Bardon * 59 Drewvale * 60 Blue CityGlider * 61 Maroon CityGlider * 62 Green CityGlider * 64 Garden City * 65 McDowall / Drewvale * 66 UQ Lakes - RBWH via City * 67 Chermside * 68 Drewvale / Bardon * 69 Chermside / Garden City * 71 Bardon / Garden City * 72 Bardon / Highgate Hill * 74 Woolloongabba / Spring Hill * 76 Spring Hill / McDowall * 77 Eight Mile Plains - Chermside via CLEM7 * 78 Spring Hill / Highgate Hill * 80 Highgate Hill / Springfield Central (Southern Cross) * 81 Carindale * 84 Eight Mile Plains - Virginia via CLEM7 * 85 Garden City - UQ Lakes shuttle * 86 Bardon / Garden City * 87 New Farm - Garden City express * 88 RBWH * 89 Indooroopilly * 90 Toowong / Indooroopilly * 91 Toowong * 92 Toowong / Chermside * 94 Toowong / Moggill * 95 Drewvale / Moggill * 96 Petrie Terrace * 97 Petrie Terrace / Bardon * 98 Petrie Terrace / Chermside * 99A RBWH / Chermside * 99B Indooroopilly / RBWH * 99C RBWH / Toowong Three-digit bus routes 100s (in the south) * 100 Inala express (corresponds to 100) * 101 Indooroopilly - Yeronga - City (corresponds to 105) * 102 Like 101, but with fewer stops * 104 Oxley - Parkinson express * 105 Parkinson - Yeronga express * 106 Parkinson - UQ Lakes express * 107 Garden City - Yeronga - Sherwood express * 108 Willawong - Yeronga express * 109 RBWH - Parkinson * 110 Forest Lake express * 111 Calamvale - Forest Lake express * 112 Uses parts of real-life 121 and the real-life 130 * 114 Uses parts of proposed City Connector 900 and real-life 131 * 115 Toowong - Calamvale express * 116 Corresponds to now-scrapped real-life 182 * 117 Forest Lake - Algester * 118 Forest Lake - Algester * 119 Uses parts of real-life 182, the proposed City Connector 900 and the real-life 132 * 120 Graceville - Parkinson express * 121 Nathan express (Garden City) (corresponds to 120) * 122 Like 121, except that it is fewer stops * 123A Uses parts of the proposed City Connector 902 and the real-life 134 * 123B Corresponds to the proposed City Connector 903 * 124 Stretton express (corresponds to 156) * 125 Like 124, except that it only operates on Sundays and fewer stops * 127 Like 119, but does not use parts of the proposed City Connector 900 * 129 Like 111, except that it makes fewer stops * 130 Runcorn express (corresponds to 150) * 131 Like 130, except that it terminates at Stretton * 132 Tarragindi / Garden City (corresponds to 132) * 133 Runcorn - UQ Lakes shuttle * 134 Forest Lake express * 135 Toowong - Runcorn express Renumbering of bus route 39 and bus routes with 39 as the last two digits in 1980 When Afghani people arrived in Brisbane, Australia in 1980, they believe that the number 39 is cursed or a badge of shame as it is purportedly linked with prostitution. This caused Brisbane's bus route 39 and the bus routes with 39 as the last two digits - be renumbered. The number is said to translate into morda-gow, literally meaning "dead cow" but a well-known slang term for a pimp. In Afghanistan, 39 is taboo and Brisbane's bus routes ending with 39, like 139 Drewvale - City Express, have been renumbered effective 1 December 1980 (old 139 became the new 153 in 1 December 1980). The last digit is for these renumbered bus routes is always '3' - a number never used as a last digit before to prevent confusion with '8'. This made Brisbane Buses Limited, Brisbane's own public transport network, refrained from using the number '39' as the last two digits of the three digit bus route numbers until the end of 20th century (39, 139, 239, 439, etc.), allowing the use of number '3' as the last digit. In 2003, the new 39 ran from Eagle Street Pier to Woolloongabba / Upper Brookfield and this ended a long battle of using the number '39' as the last two digits of the three digit bus route numbers or as a standalone.